Hatred
by panchan77
Summary: Story with main focus on Pan, with Bura and Marron too. They deal with daily life, until a familiar face appears from another dimension, an long lost friend named Mizu! Except he's posessed and wants revenge, though it wasn't Pan's gang that did anything!


In a different dimension, known as the mirror dimension, there are planets that are almost replicas of others, including Earth. Same climate, same geographical features, and even similar people. However they are just the opposite of what they are on Earth. Everything is like seen through a mirror. And people's personalities are opposite. However, neither dimensions know of the other's existence.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) Horrible pain pierced through me as Pen's foot stabbed into my stomach. Then came a weaker yet painful punch from Marrin that crashed into my already twisted jaw. Barra came lunging forward and knocked me to the wall. The three of them then came snickering as they surrounded me once again. Pen came over, placed a foot on my chest, and laughed out, "I that all you've got? What a shame," and leaned forward, "I think you look better with a bleeding nose than your usual pointy elf nose. You're a disgrace; I know you're a full-blooded demon! I'm one-fourth saiyan, and you can see the difference between us." She snorted, and started to walk away, brushing away her raven colored hair and signaled Barra and Marrin to follow along. After a few nasty comments from them, they went away; ready to pick a fight with the next person in sight. I felt even more pain now as I tried to rise, but unsuccessfully fall back down and lean against the wall I crashed into. But this was now unusual for me. This is what I considered everyday life, for they did this to me every now and then. Pen, Barra, and Marrin are the most hated people around. Even the police can't catch them, for they just fly away as if it's no big deal. No one can do anything; better yet say no one wants to get involved with them. They are uncontrollable, and wise to stay away. Feeling light headed, I shut my eyelids and fall asleep.  
  
(Pan's point of view) "Isn't my hour over yet!?" complained Bura as she barely dodged an energy ball I fired at her. "Nope. You'd better watch out Bura, if you keep complaining like that, I'm gonna have to hit harder than usual!" I yelled back at her, ready to attack. Surprisingly she jumps forward, attempting to punch and kick me, but I easily dodge all of her attacks. I then kick myself from the wall of the gravity room and speed toward Bura. "Pan, no! You know I just got my nails done!!" I stop in midair. At time like this I feel like knocking her perfect teeth out, but of course I don't. She's one of my best friends. I let her leave, and she gladly runs out of the room. I sigh, for I was just getting pumped up. Luckily, Trunks pops his head in and agrees to spar with me. I happily power up, though I know he'd go easy. Still, he always beats me, yet I love to fight him anyway. A white aura starts to glow around me, and my ki starts to increase as I focus my energy. Now the glow has gotten bigger, making me look like I'm a spark of white flame. "I'm ready." "Ready if you are," says Trunks, as he charges up himself. His lavender hair starts floating up as I charge toward him. I'm so glad Bura has a kind older brother. Cute too.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) I've managed to drag myself back to my hiding place, otherwise known as my underground house. I dug it myself, and I'm quite proud of it. I've managed to collect quite a bit of things to make it look like a real house. I look at myself in the cracked mirror hanging from the wall. "Well I guess I don't have any broken parts like last time." I clean myself up, wiping off all the blood on me. I brush make my dark violet hair, though they just fall back into their usual positions. I open a special white jar, and stick my hand into it, but I only find one sensu bean in it. I sigh, remembering that I don't have enough money to buy another jar. After going through a lot of thought, I decide to keep it, though it has the power too heal my painful wounds. "I might need it for tomorrow." I grin, for I have a big plan for tomorrow, though it may cost my life. I'm going to sneak into a spaceship that I heard Capsule Corp was launching two days from now. I know they'll have everything ready by tomorrow, so I'm going in then. I don't know where I'm going to launch to, but I don't care. I just want a chance at changing my horrible and fearful life. I'm gonna show Pen and her gang that I have guts too.  
  
(Pan's point of view) I'm covered in sweat, my body exhausted from the sparring with the powerful Trunks. Bura and Marron were watching us from outside, but even daring to come inside. That's because we were in the gravity room with the gravity set at 10 times the earth's gravity. This was nothing for Trunks, who looked like he didn't feel a thing. I was having trouble but able to keep up. Bura and Marron would probably have a hard time standing up. We finally call it a quit and head outside to meet Bura and Marron. "You guys pulled some really nice moves in there!" exclaimed Marron, tying her blonde hair into pigtails. "Thanks," Trunks and I reply in unison. I'm covered with bruises and scratches, but I feel great inside. Bura hands me a sensu bean as usual, and as I chew on the green bean, I feel my energy coming back, and my wounds starting to heal. "Hey don't you have one for me?" asks Trunks, grinning. "Unless you're gonna let me beat you up, no," replies Bura shaking her shiny turquoise hair off her shoulder. Trunks heads back to his house, Capsule Corp, the biggest company on earth. "Hey, is it time to go shopping yet?" asks Bura, her face filled with eagerness. I sigh. The deal is that Bura trains for an hour, and we go shopping for an hour. Same goes with Marron, though she usually trains with her parents. "Okay, but let me go change first." I place two fingers on my forehead and using the technique Grandpa taught me before he died, I visualize my house, my room in my mind. I concentrate my energy and in an instant, I'm there.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) After a long restless night of sleep, I wake up feeling a bit refreshed. Though I still have some scratches and wounds, I'm almost healed, for the demon blood that runs through me heals faster than a human's does. I start packing, though I don't own much. And plus I don't know what to bring, or what to even expect. I grab my handy silver-rimmed compactable bag, and place my belongings into it. I then press the little red button on the bag and it shrinks itself into the size of a fist. I stuff it into my right pocket, and look around once more. "Can't forget this!" I remind myself as I pick up my last sensu bean. I place it into my other pocket, and take a final look into the mirror. My dark violet hair has fallen into its usual position, and my thin blue sleeveless top is keeping me somewhat warm. My loose pants contain my belongings in the right pocket and the sensu bean in the left. My pointy brown shoes look just like my nose and ears. And my light blue skin, half healed from yesterday, shines likes water, for I am a water demon. I notice that through the mirror, everything is opposite. Everything looks flipped, and I'm unable to tell if the things I see in there are real or just a reflection. Maybe in a mirrored world, I would be strong. Maybe, I would have a better life. Better yet, maybe I can pull a revenge on Pen's gang. I thought and thought, but noticing the time, I hurried out my door for the last time. But those thoughts continued in my head. Just maybe.  
  
(Pan's point of view) In my room now, I fall to the floor. I was tired from sparring with Trunks for and extra hour. But I know I'd be even more exhausted after an hour of shopping with Bura and Marron, the "shopping addicts" as I would say. They only "train" so they can go shopping afterwards. Oh well, it's a start. They have to get stronger, even if the world may seem peaceful at the moment. You never know what'll happen next.  
  
I replace my red training gi with my casual clothes. I put on a long sleeved white shirt, then my red shirt on top of that. Next my light blue capris, then my white socks and special boots. After brushing my jet-black hair a couple of times, I tie on my favorite orange bandanna. I wash my face and treat a couple scratches left on my arms. I notice the picture of Trunks, Grandpa, and me on the desk. It was taken in outer space, when we went searching for the black star dragonballs. Looking at the picture I say out loud, "here I go on another dangerous mission: shopping." I chuckle though I don't find anything funny. It was just like looking through a mirror, all my memories. I can still see Grandpa laughing cheerfully, eating stacks of plates full of food and still wanting more. Those days when he was around, we always had trouble here and there. But Grandpa always came through and saved the world, probably countless times. But for some reason there hasn't been any serious trouble since then. No evil creature from outer space, no human killing androids, and no crazy monsters trying to take over the world. Perhaps it had to do with the dragonballs too, for they don't exist on this planet anymore. They disappeared along with my Grandpa, but maybe it was better that way. So we don't get greedy with wishes and live life the best we can make out of it, whether fair or not. I sigh but crack a smile, and instant transmit myself back to Capsule corp.  
  
(Mizu's point of view)  
  
I walk cautiously, avoiding dark streets and taking the long route if necessary. I wouldn't be able to stand another fight, not in this condition. I slowly head toward capsule Corp. The trouble is, Barra lives  
  
at Capsule corp. She's the daughter of Capsule Corp's former president,  
  
Belma. I've heard that now the president is Barra's older brother, Trunx.  
  
But I figured that at this time, she and her nasty friends would be away  
  
picking another fight with some unlucky fellow. I start to see the tip of the spaceship. As I have heard, it doesn't look like a space shuttle or a jet. It looks more like a big octopus, for it has leg-like structures that hold the spaceship up. But as I get closer, I notice the many guards around it. Also I see that this part of town is much more populated than where I'm from. Though I don't want to look suspicious, I can't help hiding behind some bushes. I watch a lot of people hurry in and out of the main office building. That seems to be the only unguarded entrance, and I'm sure there's a door through there that leads to the spaceship. I now realize my stupidity, for I had not thought of a plan to sneak in. Maybe getting into the building wouldn't be that hard, but sneaking into the spaceship and launching it would be. After a lot of consideration, I thought it would be best if I got inside now, hide until it's completely dark, then sneak into the spaceship. Just then a few men with large heavy-looking boxes stopped in front of the door, and left it there. "Hey boss! What do we do with these boxes here?" questioned one man. Being told to leave it there for a moment and help him with another box, I realized that this was my chance to sneak in. I quickly liquefied myself and slipped through the thin openings on one of the boxes. In there I find myself crammed with tons of metal pieces and parts, but I remain quiet and stay put, not daring to make a sound, but listening to every noise I can hear. The man picking up this box once again, and I feel the cool breeze and we enter the air-conditioned office.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, Bura and Marron are all ready. Bura had on her short shiny red tank top and matching mini skirt, boots, long finger-less gloves and hair band below her turquoise hair. Marron had on a cute pink dress tied at the shoulders and her high pigtailed blonde hair matched perfectly with it. But I don't think I'd ever wear anything like them. "Are we gonna go to the usual mall?" I ask. "Of course! I mean they're having that big sale on newly arrived fashions! Let's hurry and get there before they're sold out!" exclaims Bura. "Yeah! Let's go or we'll miss the bus!" says Marron. "Why are we gonna take the bus? Wouldn't it be easier to just fly over there? I mean, it's only a few miles away." I sometimes don't understand these two. "Fly? Are you kidding? It'll mess up my hair!" complains Bura. "Pan, you think a few miles is nothing, but really it is. And plus flying takes up your energy, and we need all that we have to shop," adds Marron. For a few moments we argue about how to get there. Marron sticks to the idea of the bus, Bura thinks we should go in a car, and I still think we should just fly there. "There goes my ride," says Marron as we see the bus passing by. "Well it looks like there's some heavy traffic there around Hercule Mall. It must be those big sales and openings they're having today," the radio announcer says. "Stupid traffic! Now how are we gonna get there?" exclaims Bura. I grin as they glare at me. "Can't you just instant transport us or something?" Bura and Marron asks, desperately. "Hey hey, I have my limits too. You can't always rely on me to be your taxi." So finally we step out, kick off from the floor and soar into the sky.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) I feel being set down with a thump, and hear the footsteps of the heavy men walk out of the room. I quickly liquefy myself into a watery substance and sneak out fast, in fear that the men would be coming back. Luckily, the box was placed against a wall so I slithered across the bottom of the wall and into a nearby flowerpot. I watch as the men come back as suspected, take the boxes into another room, and hear the boxes being cut and opened. I sigh in relief, for I would have been in great trouble if caught. For the rest of the day, I slithered around Capsule Corp, collecting information about the launch of the spaceship. I manage to find out when the launch is supposed to be at, who is supposed to go, and some information about the spaceship. But there was so information to where it is to launch to - even they don't know. They are trying to launch a spaceship with a living creature into another dimension or something. I don't know what that means, so I have no clue where it's going to go. They said they're not even sure if it'll make it, and they also don't know whether it's safe or not. But having stupid people running the Company, I guess they don't really care, they just want the money from success. I carefully choose a spot where I shall remain in hiding until the middle of the night. Finding where the entrance to the spaceship was, I looked around and found an old closet that looked abandoned. It was perfect - not too big nor too small, unused and unvisited, and close to the spaceship entrance. I cautiously slip in through the bottom of the door and find myself a comfy place to rest. What I didn't notice was that just in the hall, after Barra had returned, Trunx whispered to her as they passed by, "We have an intruder."  
  
(Pan's point of view) The mall seems to have a scent of its own. Mixed with the smell of fast food and all the beauty products around, I can still smell the scent of the mall. Lots of sounds filled my ears, including music, people's busy footsteps, kids' cheerful laughter, and salespeople in front of stores yelling out sales prices. Sight was also spectacular, with neon lights and bright banners filling the walkways. Though I do think that they have eye- catching decorations, I still don't see it the way Bura and Marron do. Right now they're picking out piles of clothing and heading to the dressing rooms. "Pan! You're coming too!" exclaims Bura as she tugs on my arm and tries to pull me over. "I am?" I respond in confusion. "Of course you are! C'mon, let's go!" Marron joins Bura and pulls on my other arm. "Uhh." Without time to answer, they pull me over to the crowded dressing rooms. "But I didn't pick out much clothes," I tell them. "Don't worry, we picked out some for you!" exclaims Bura and Marron. I'm handed a tiny checkered halter top and mini skirt with a matching bandanna and 'leg warmers', a really short and tiny denim mini skirt, big boots covered in denim with thick bottoms, and very loose and fluffy white arm cuffs. I stare at the pile of unbelievable looking clothes in my arms. "Um, are you sure these sizes are right? I mean, they're so tiny," I ask worriedly. "Of course they're your size! They're supposed to be small," answers Marron in a-matter-of-fact way. "And you guys expect me to wear these?" "Of course! That's why we're here!" they reply in unison once again. Sometimes I just cannot keep up with them. "I'm NOT going to wear these you know," I say, they should know by now that I'm not the type that would actually squeeze myself into baby clothes. "Please! We'll even pay! We just want you to take this special picture with us in these clothes." Bura's voice trails off. "Hey, how about if we buy you anything you want! I know that there's that new training gi that you want. I'll get you that if you just take a picture with us in these!" Marron seems desperate. "Really!?" My eyes pop out, for I've wanted that gi for a long time. I finally agree, and watch as they try on all their clothes. Sometimes they made me wear some too, and soon there was a huge pile of once worn clothes. I felt bad for the workers there, having to clean up after all that. But I guess it was okay because both Bura and Marron bought as much as they could carry, and everyone was staring at us. I only had a few bags full, which was a lot for me, but compared to these two, it was nothing.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) It's now 2 am, and I'm still in the old closet. I had thought that by this time most of the guards would be gone, leaving only a few. But for some reason, I felt the presence of strong ki all around me. I had my ki lowered as much as possible so no one would be able to sense me, yet I feel like someone is tracking me down. I get goose bumps all over myself, just at the thought of that. And I don't have much time left, because in a few hours everyone will be waking up and getting ready to launch the spaceship the way it's supposed to launch. I can't allow that. I liquefy myself once again, but I'm very afraid that someone will notice, for using techniques like this require me to use my ki. If someone like Trunx or Barra, or someone far worse - their father Vegette - finds me, I'll be dead no matter what. I very cautiously slip through the bottom of the door and slide across the floor. Just then I see the light of a flashlight around me. Someone must have heard or felt me, because the flashlight seems to be searching around me. I try and let myself be absorbed into the carpet, thought I don't think a wet spot on the carpet would fool the guard. Thump thump thump. I hear footsteps coming closer. My heart starts to pound, matching the rhythm of the footsteps. It gets faster, faster, and faster, now speeding like a bomb about to explode. The guard man's feet are only about 8 inches away from me, the wet part of the carpet. The man stops, as if knowing that I'm here. His flashlight searches across the floor, almost hitting me. But the light never went over me. He was probably too close to me to shine the light almost directly down. He takes a step back, searches the floor once again, and then heads back.  
  
(Pan's point of view) We have trouble trying to figure out a way to get back home with the piles of clothes and other junk that we have. Bura and Marron complain, begging me to instant transport them back home, but I refuse. I hate how they rely on me for everything. We have a time limit and don't have enough time to catch the next bus, so we try to fly with it. But flying with piles of boxes and bags isn't easy. The wind pushes the boxes off our already stuffed arms and I end up being the one that has to dive down and catch it before it crashes onto the ground. "Pan!! Will you get that for me? It slipped!!" Bura screams. I'm not in the mood to argue, because every time I do, they always end up with puppy faces and tears in their eyes because I tell them good, or they end up yelling at me and commanding me because I'm the youngest. So I swoop down into the forest we were flying over and catch the bag with my feet, then toss it behind and over me, perfectly landing onto the pile of goods in my arms, just as a soccer ball. Just then something falls out of my pocket, and I catch a glimpse of gold in the sunset sky. This time Marron breezes by and catches it, staring at it with wide eyes. "Th. this. isn't this." Marron stumbles with her words. "Yeah this is the pouch Mizun left with us." I answer calmly, though my mind is full of sadness. "Well, why didn't you tell us you had this Pan? Now we won't have to carry all this!" Bura sounds tough, though I can feel the voice in her tone shaking a bit. "That's right! We can put all this stuff into the pouch and its size won't change! This way, we won't be late to get back home!" Marron tries to act cheerful, yet again her eyes fill with tears. This pouch was the final gift from a very close friend named Mizun. He was a water demon, but did not do any evil. He was always helping others, like healing with his special powers. A very wise and old demon, and very popular as well. He kept most of his potions and medicines in this golden pouch, and treasured it dearly. However one day, some evil humans kidnapped him from his homely forest and tried to sell him for a high price, guaranteeing great powers and good health for life. However, Mizun refused, therefore leaving the humans with great frustration and an even more violent mind. They poisoned him with a strong acid from far outer space, wanting him dead. After hearing of this incident, Bura, Marron and I hurried over and turned in those nasty minded humans, but there was nothing we could do for Mizun. Before he died, he handed us his special pouch, and disappeared before our very eyes.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) The coast was clear, with only 4 meters to the spaceship door. Checking around one more time, I sensed no strong ki. Though I was aware of the guards around the area, none of them seemed to take notice of me. My toes jump off the floor as I make a quick dash across the cold concrete floor, until a shadow flies across and a foot it on my back. I yelp from pain and surprise, and as I lift up my head I see the evil grin on Trunx's face. "Well well well, what do we have here, a little intruder I suppose?" The guards run over and are surprised to see me. "Shall we exterminate him, Trunx sama?" one guard asks. "No I shall be fine alone, in fact I prefer to take care of him myself. You go and keep your eyes out for any other intruders." I just lay there, not knowing what to do. For all I know, Trunx isn't someone you should mess with, for his power exceeds most others on this planet. "I'm surprised such a weak-hearted water demon was brave enough to sneak in this far. But I sensed your little power, slipping and sliding around this place. I thought I'd give you a surprise." Just then Barra comes out of one door with an unpleasant smile smeared across her face. "So this is what you meant, Trunx?" Bura walks steadily towards us. "I'll leave him to you sis, I'm sure you can take care of him just fine," says Trunx as he lifts up his foot from my back. But my relief was only momentarily, for at the next second, Barra's high-heals are stabbing into me. Not knowing what to do but not wanting to do nothing, I spit an acid bubble at her, one of my small techniques. It lands on her hand, and to my surprise, she shrieks, "OH MY GOSH!! How could you do that!? I just spent three hours on my nails and now you've completely ruined it!!" Noticing my chance, I liquefy myself once more, escape her high- healed boots and zoom towards the door. I open the door just slightly and slip in, locking the door instantly. Knowing that that wouldn't do any good, I immediately hit the launch button, without any preparations. However, Barra is right besides me about to knock out the windows when she notices that the slime on her hand is hardening. She shrieks once more, and I'm off into the sky, as I hurry and buckle myself on as soon as possible. Now all I can do is hope, hope that I might have a bit of luck for once.  
  
(Pan's point of view) We carefully stuff our bought items and other belongings into the golden pouch. Our arms are finally free, all of our things in a little fist- size pouch. We fly back home pretty fast, because Bura is eager to hold our own little fashion show at Capsule Corp. Tonight we have dinner planned at Capsule Corp with all of our families, and Bura insists that we do it then. Marron agrees, and I'm the only one still deciding. "Come on Pan, it won't be the same without you!" Marron pleads. "Yea, Trunks will be there too!" Bura nudges me with her elbow. I blush. Not that I really like Trunks. it's just that I get a different feeling around him. So eventually, I agree to be one of their "models." Back at Capsule Corp we immediately start getting our things ready for our so called "fashion show" with our piles of new clothes. When everyone is all gathered, only because Bura insisted, we started. We'd put on a stack that we organized, and after presenting it, we changed into the next outfit. I actually enjoyed it, because of the funny and embarrassing remarks we got from the others. Vegeta even cracked a few smiles at his daughter Bura, as we wore the craziest outfits we could come up with. I was happy when I finally got to wear my new gi, which was fire red with a white waist belt. Mostly all of my gi were red or orange, but this one was to be special. Bura's mother agreed to modify it a bit, along with my bandana, to better suit me. She added changeable weights to them to help me in my training. She wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not, because she didn't want "young girls" like me to be so into training and getting stronger. But being a long friend of my grandpa Goku, she agreed to do it for me. At first it felt weird so I wobbled a bit, but after getting used to it, it was good training. I would increase the weight little by little, and soon it became very heavy, yet I trained. Seeing my will, even Bura and Marron tried a bit harder, because they didn't really like the idea of someone younger than them being a lot stronger. So after all the delicious food and some rest, I set off to train again in the Gravity Room. People peered in and out once in a while, but didn't really stay to watch, for I did this very often. Now very tired, I changed into my usual clothes again, carefully putting away my gi into a capsule. Marron's family was just leaving, we all said some good-byes and then they took off. We left very shortly too; though Vegeta didn't come to say good-bye, as usual. Soon Mom, Dad and I were soaring through the star filled sky, and it felt great. We flew in silence, admiring the dark sky and bright stars above us.  
  
(Mizu's point of view) I was in the middle of darkness. Only a few buttons here and there glowing. Yes I could turn on the lights in this little spaceship I stole, but I didn't want to feel like a disturbance in space. I sighed in relief, as my life was about to fall of a cliff. I am both happy and disappointed at the moment. Happy because one of my attempts at something had actually worked, though not as smoothly as planned. Disappointed because I had stolen a spaceship, a serious crime that could be punished several ways if caught. I had no intention of being caught however. I even felt a little bit guilty for getting Barra that angry. "No I can't keep blaming myself for all this. This wasn't my fault," I told myself. I usually wasn't one to blame others, but this was different. All these emotions inside me were taking over, I had to blame it on Pen's gang. Yes, it's not my fault. It was Pen, Barra and Marris that always hurt me, both physically and emotionally. It was they that ruined my life without any thought for me. It was they that got me into stealing this ship. It was all their fault! I'm going to be stronger than them, and show them who's better! I will, no matter how long it takes me! I will have revenge!! All these thoughts continued to circulate through my mind. When all of a sudden I caught a glimpse of gold in the corner on the ship. I headed over, very curious. I picked it up, and examined it. It was a golden ring, with some sort of writing engraved in it. I had never once had any sort of expensive jewelry or gold other than my special pouch that was silver. I thought this was my first sign of luck, and placed the ring around my index finger on my right hand. Suddenly a great force of energy swiped through me, and gave me a rich feeling of power. And with this power, my energy became concentrated on the anger against Pen, Barra and Marris. My body started to change, though I can't describe how. My eyes were almost blinded by my own energy, and I got an urge to have revenge and destroy.  
  
(And though Mizu didn't notice it, there was a sudden rip of a dimension and his spaceship flashed through it, into the Earth.)  
  
(Pan's point of view) "Awww it's already morning?" I yawn and stumble out of bed. There's no school today, but I was planning to meet with Bura and Marron so I had to wake up. Oh how I hate mornings, I'm more of a night person. I can stay up late but I'm no good in the morning. I force myself to get up and stretch, when a feel a flash of strong ki from somewhere. It was very strong, but not of anyone I knew. I also got an eerie feeling coming from it, so I knew this was not a good sign. I hurried and changed, dashed downstairs and asked my parents if they had felt it. My dad said he felt something, but wasn't that into it. That was very odd, because usually he senses a lot more things than I do. Full of suspicion, I rush over to Capsule Corp, with a slice toast in my mouth. I smelled the strong scent of nail polish as I walked into Capsule Corp. In Bura's room, she and Marron were doing their nails, as suspected. "Hey y'guys! Did you feel anythin' strange 'bout 15 minutes ago? Like a really evil feeling?" I rush on my words as they both turn to me. "Well I felt something, but I don't know if it was evil," replies Marron. "Yeah same here. But Daddy said it wasn't anything to worry about so calm down!" smiles Bura. "Even Vegeta said it was nothing?" I ask curiously. ***Pen!! Barra!! Marris!! Come out and play with me!!!*** The three of us freeze, staring into one another. "That. That wasn't a call out to us, was it?" Marron asks nervously. "Well it wasn't our names, but it sure was close. what do you think Pan?" Bura comments. "Yeah that wasn't our names, but I have a feeling it's calling us. what ever it is. Let's go find out." I head out and sense where the energy source is coming from. Surprisingly, Bura and Marron follow. I fly out and zoom towards where I think it's coming from. Far ahead we see some smoke puffing up. It looks like a crash. When we finally reach the area of the crash, we sense nothing at all. "Pan are you sure it's here? This just looks like another crash," complained Bura. "I'm positive," I reply as I head towards the smoke. Flash!! Suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes shine through the smoke. "Whoa!" I jump back in surprise. "Aahhh!! What is that? Those eyes. they're so scary!" Bura cries. "Hehehehe." a raspy voice smirks as the eyes come forward. "Who are you! And what do you want with us!?" I scream. Not a very friendly greeting, but those eyes are getting to me. Finally a body shows as this creature steps out of the smoke. His hair was spiky, a very dark blue, almost violet color. His skin unusually light blue, almost shining like water in the light of the sun. He has on a blue top on with loose white pants that look brand new. His ears, nose, and shoes all were pointy, and he wore an evil grin across his face. But still, his face looked somewhat childish, as if having a weak heart. A golden ring shines on the index finger of his right hand. I stare at this odd creature, when suddenly Bura says, "he's hot!" She dances over and grabs his arm and attempts to flirt in some way, and Marron stares as I collapse. "She just doesn't know when to be serious does she," I say, but Marron replies, "I actually think he is hot, but not my type." I collapse once more, when I suddenly feel great energy from him and Bura gets pushed down. "Oww!! What'd you do that for you creep!?" Bura yells heading back to us. But we all felt it. His power, it was the same ki and our lost friend Mizun. He even resembled him in a way, the light blue skin, pointy nose and ears, and the hair. Except this guy was a lot taller, almost 6'2" I would guess. But how, how could this guy have the same ki as Mizun? Could he be, the reincarnation?  
  
(Mizu's point of view) There were three girls in front of me. Instantly I remember all the pain, suffering and horrible emotions as I recall Pen, Barra, and Marris. These girls looked a little older than the last time I saw them, but there was no doubt, it was them. Pen had the same orange bandanna, black hair, and red shirt. Barra was wearing the same red outfit, and had the same turquoise hair. Marris too had the same blonde hair, tied into two pigtails high on her head, and was wearing a pink dress. It was them. But no fear ran through me like it had in the past. Instead, I felt a strong will to destroy them, and to do whatever it takes to do so. They start talking among themselves, shooting me angry glares. This must be because I had just pushed down Barra. This was ridiculous. Getting all angry for a little push. Don't they realize what they've done to me? That little push wasn't anything compared to even one beating I've had. But this was odd. Usually they'd be charging at me with everything for that, but they're just standing there, like they don't know who I am. My little patience is burned down very quickly, and unable to contain my anger any longer, I lunged toward them, my fist ready to avenge my past.  
  
Mizu speeds toward Pan, Bura and Marron at the speed of light. The next second however, Bura and Marron and falling from the sky, and Pan is knocked down into the ground. Bura and Marron land with a big thump and are clueless on what happened. "Pretty smart for a little girl Pen," Mizu cracks an evil smile. "How unusual though, throwing your friends up and receiving the punch yourself. What a heroic thing to do." "Pen? I'm not Pen? I'm Pan! And what was that for?" Pan gets up, rubbing her cheek. "Pan! Are you okay?" Marron and Bura rush down to greet her. "Yeah. Are you? Sorry about the throw, I didn't see him coming earlier." "Oh yeah we're fine, and thanks." Marron answers. "Well, whatever the reason, I guess somebody wants a fight." Pan is back on her feet, cracking her knuckles. "Don't pretend like you don't know who I am Pen!" Mizu yells with a very impolite tone. "Well that's not my fault, I really don't know who you are!! And neither do Bura or Marron! And I said, 'Pen' is NOT my name!" Pan screams back, ready to attack when necessary. "Don't you deny it! You know what you do to helpless others, including me a while ago! But now I'm here to destroy you, once and for all!" "Well you've picked the wrong people for a fight! But I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy myself, that punch wasn't that bad!" Pan gets into her fighting stance, focusing her energy and managing it well, until she takes a glimpse behind her. She had expected Bura and Marron to at least be on guard, but they were just standing there, watching her. Pan collapses. "What are you guys doing? We have to fight this guy here! This is where all your training pays off!" Pan exclaims. "Well there isn't really a reason to fight him Pan. I mean, all he did was punch you once and push Bura down. You can handle that, can't you?" Marron says. And Bura finishes up, "And plus he's got us all wrong, we're not the ones he wants to fight. And also, we just did our nails this morning! I'm not going to fight!" A little fly passes by, and Mizu spits acid at it. Direct hit. But with its force, it smashes onto Bura's glove. "OH MY GOSH!! How could you do that!?" Bura screams with surprise and anger. Mizu remembered this line very well. This increased his horrible memories and was sure that the girl in front of him was Barra. Yet he felt kind of sorry for ruining her clothes. He was about to apologize when he remembered that he was supposed to kill this annoying brat. "Okay, now I'm gonna have to beat you up!!" Bura yells at Mizu. "Finally in the mood to fight him?" Pan smiles. "Yeah, I'm gonna make sure he pays!" "Well if you guys are gonna fight, then I guess I will too," Marron joins and stands beside Pan and Bura. "GO!!" they yell in unison and take off in order. Bura gets the first shot, a fist at his stomach, but it only makes a small dent, and Mizu doesn't look like he felt anything. The second after Bura's attack, Marron is down low, a spinning kick that would have gotten mostly anyone by surprise and knocked them down, however Mizu didn't even move, As soon as Marron is out of the way Pan's foot it darting through the air, crashing onto Mizu's head. He looks like he has been melted knee down, because the dirt around him is soaked and he only has his body knee up showing. The three thought that Pan's kick had finished him, but the corners of his lips curled up and in the next instant he was back to normal. "Wha, what are you?" trembles Marron. "You're a water demon aren't you?" Pan shouts, glaring at his watery skin. "Yes I am, you've finally noticed. But I'm not any ordinary water demon. I came back all this way just to watch you die as I kill you!!" Mizu is the one now on the attack. He charges forward, smashing the three girls in the faces. They're easily knocked down to the ground. But they can't stay there for long. He's not up in the air throwing acid water balloons at them, and all they can do is dodge them. "I can see that you're having some trouble. Don't worry I'll make it quick." Mizu raises one arm high and his energy starts collecting in his palm. "This is one of my favorite attacks. The energy water marble!!" The energy ball looks just as he called it, a watery substance in the shape of a sphere, swirling in different shades of blue. Just as he was about to release it, all of their heads looked up. Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan appear in a flash of light, their eyes filled with anger. Gohan was the first to speak. "Pan, Bura, Marron! Are you guys okay? We sensed your ki and another we couldn't recognize, so we came here as fast as possible!" "What did you do to them you freak?" Vegeta's voice is very forceful as he takes a glimpse down and sees his daughter down on the ground. "We're the ones you're going to have to fight now!" Trunks charges at Mizu. He throws a powerful punch right at him, but he just slips though Mizu's body like air. Except now, Trunks is wet, a bluish liquid dripping from his lavender hair. "What was that?" he asks in confusion. Gohan and Vegeta charge at Mizu now, yet just like Trunks, they just pass through him and then become wet. "What? Are you afraid to fight us or something? Take a punch like a man!! Err, whatever you are!" Vegeta seems angrier than before, his black eyes slowly turning into a turquoise color. A golden aura surrounds him, and his dark hair is now golden as well. He has transformed into a super saiyan. Soon Trunks and Gohan look similar as well, golden blonde hair and turquoise eyes. But it's not only they're appearance that changes when they become a super saiyan. Their speed, power and abilities become almost four times better and stronger than before. They race toward Mizu again, yet they just slip through him like last time. Vegeta's frustration doesn't last. "Why won't you fight us!!??" the tone of his voice seems to be boiling into steam. Mizu turns his head around, 180 degrees, to face the three glowing super saiyans. "I enjoyed your light show, but I have no intention in fighting you. This is a fight between Pen, Marris, Barra, and me. I will not let anyone interfere. You can attempt to attack me all you want my dear monkeys, but all you will get is the screams from these little girls as I take them to Hell!" Mizu freezes for a second, realizing what he had just said. That really didn't sound like him, acting all tough and cool. Maybe he was only afraid of fighting them. But Mizu spins his head once more, now facing the girls that are now back on their feet. "You haven't destroyed us yet!" Bura and Marron yell back. "And how dare you call us little girls!! Maybe you didn't know, but I absolutely HATE being called 'little'!!" Pan screams. Her ki rises once more, and she floats up to meet Mizu in the eyes. He makes an awkward smirk, that's unable to read whether it's a sign of guilt or of pure evil. "If the guys can't hit you, then I guess it's our job to do it for them and to get rid of you!" Bura and Marron are by her side. They start attacking Mizu from all sides, yet still the smirk ok his face remains. Soon Bura and Marron are back on the ground, injured here and there. Pan still seems okay, but is having trouble attacking. No matter what she tries, Mizu just seems so recover himself. "Uuhh!! If only I could hit him, I would be able to take him down in one blow! His power level is pretty low! Just a little higher than Pan's maybe!!" Vegeta mumbles as he helps Bura get up from the ground. "Thanks Daddy. Ouch!! Eeek it hurts!" Bura yelps in pain. "Are you okay Bura?" Marron asks, walking over to Bura with the support of Trunks and Gohan. "I guess so. I hope Pan's alright." They all look up, as Pan still desperately attacks with all she has. Soon, it has become an energy ball fight. Mizu once again fires his acidic water balloons, and Pan counters it using her own energy blasts. But then Mizu notices Bura and Marron supported by the guys, and decides to shoot some more over there. He starts acting more and more evil, as being possessed by an evil spirit. Pan is now back with Bura and Marron, being helped by her dad and friends to dodge the energy water balloons. Despite all their skills, the water balloon blasts are shot in countless numbers, and fall from the sky like rain droplets. There's too many and it seems impossible to dodge them all. Soon even they get hit with the acid and start to feel some pain. "Dad!? Are you okay?" Pan asks as Gohan gets hit once more. "There's just too many, it's like rain or hail. There's no place to run to, not much we can do but avoid most of them. Soon even Trunks and Vegeta are standing on the ground, the girls behind them. "Hmm, I see that you've all made yourself into a little target for me. Now I'll use that attack I was going to fire at you! Energy water marble!!" Mizu raises his hand once again and the watery ball of energy grows bigger and bigger. "Daddy, lets get outta here!" Bura pulls on Vegeta's hand. But he doesn't seem to notice her. "Daddy?" Bura looks up at her dad's face. He shakes a bit, but then just stands there and stutters out, "I. I can't mo.move. h. his power's weak but it's this a. acid. it's powerful." Vegeta becomes silent. It seems to be the same with Gohan and Trunks too. They look like statues, only their hair blowing in the dark wind. "Well we have to avoid that attack of his! Come on, we can carry them! We gotta try and pick them up!" Pan rushes, and tries to pull on her dad's arm, then his shoulders, or his body. But nothing seems to move. "Be careful there!" Mizu snickers. "Pull any harder and your dad will be ripped into pieces!" "Bu. but how?" We are shocked. "Another part of me left in the soil underground is attracting all the liquids in their bodies. Though it is only liquid, I combine it with my own energy and it's force becomes very powerful! Sort of like a magnet I suppose. But this force is my energy! Now enough with the talking, it's not time to finish you off! Energy water marble!!" The already huge energy ball expands another round bigger, and then Mizu releases it. Its power is immense, though it has not reached the girls yet, it feels like they're being blown away and sucked into it at the same time. They stand their guard, because they have to protect the ones they love, who had protected them as much as possible. Pan, Marron and Bura nervously prepare for the approaching water marble, not knowing what to do. They can't leave, and they can't defend themselves forever. "All we can do it protect ourselves and them!" Pan says as she looks back behind her to look at her dad, Vegeta and Trunks's immobile bodies. Their face looks worried, for they are conscious, and show a great struggle within themselves to break free of the poison. Water splatters everywhere as the energy marble collides with the defense of Pan, Bura and Marron. In a matter of seconds they are all soaking wet and are losing energy fast. The energy marble has more force and energy than they can hold. They are just barely able to hold it off, and this will not last for long. They bare with the pain and extraordinary force as their arms push it back with their own fading energy, until Bura screams out, "I can't hold it anymore!" "Neither can I!" Marron adds. Both of them are worn out, and are using the last bit of their energy. Pan panics, and doesn't know how to act. She remembered her grandfather Goku always taking courageous acts and saving the world, but her history was not that great. She had saved some people from little situations, but it was her first time facing something this difficult by herself. *Pan! Get out of here! Instant transmit yourself behind Mizu and attack from there while he's off guard!* Gohan's message echoed through her head. Her own father was telling her to ditch the others and get away from the attack, then fight! She couldn't believe it. She telepathically replies, ***I can't leave you guys here! You can't even protect yourself, and Bura and Marron are out of energy! I'm the only one that can fight!*** *Yes that's right. You're the only one that can fight him now. That's why Vegeta, Trunks and I will use our energy to protect Bura, Marron and ourselves. Though we can't move, we still have energy in ourselves.* ***Are you sure Daddy? Can you guys hold him off?*** *We're not sure, but we'll try our best. And so we need you to do the same, Pan. We're counting on you.* ***All right. I will. On the count of three. One, two, THREE!! *** Pan places two fingers on her forehead and transmits herself behind Mizu. As soon as she's there she crams her anger and power into one powerful punch and smacks Mizu in the face off guard. He goes shooting backwards with the force of Pan's powerful attack. Pan ignores him and rushes back to where she had been earlier. It seems that Gohan was right; they had used their energy to defend, and to suck up the blow. But that still causes a lot of damage and pain. She found all five of them on the wet ground, buried and surrounded in the rubble that had been blown off with the explosion. Bura and Marron seem to have lost their consciousness, and are badly injured. Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta are conscious, but unable to move. They too are in a very bad condition, and are out of power. They all seem to be in pain, both on the outside and inside, because of more poisonous acid in the energy marble. They groan, moan, and even start shaking, and look like helpless ants that have been drenched in acidic water. Seeing this, Pan is steaming. The last bit of her emotions are burning, and burning fast. Tears are collecting in the corners of her eyes that are starting to look like a shade of dark green. "How could you? How could you do that to them!? They were already poisoned and weary, and they couldn't even fight you! And for Bura and Marron, why didn't you attack me harder than you did to them? I know you know that I'm the strongest in them! WHY!?" Pan exploded as she glared at the light blue demon in front of her. "So you noticed, that's nice. You want to know why? Because I hate all of you. Especially you! You're their leader, commanding them to do mean things to others! I can never forgive you Pen!!" Mizu seems disappointed as well. "I said, I'm not Pen!! And evil you say? Look at who's doing the evil now? And for all this, I'll have to teach you not to mess with me or my friends and family!!" A golden glow starts so appear around Pan. "Ha! You barely have any energy left! You think you can defeat me?" "Yeah I lost a lot of energy, but so did you! You used most of your energy with that oversized marble of yours! And plus, I'll do my best to power up!!" Pan raises her ki as much as possible, but something was different this time. Her eyes turned turquoise, reflecting Mizu's angry face in her own. Her hair turned into a golden yellow color, and a great golden aura surrounds her. And amazingly, her power level increases dramatically and leaves Mizu's face frozen. "I. I didn't know you could go super saiyan too!" Mizu jumps back. "Well neither did I! Thanks to you, now I can, and it will serve its purpose!!" Pan lunges over to Mizu, almost 3 times faster than before, and punched Mizu into the ground. Leaving him no time to think, Pan hooked her foot below him and kicked him high into the air, then sped in front of him and attacked some more, and kicked him all the way back down into the already smashed up ground. "Twin energy balls!!" Pan yelled out and held out her arms slightly behind her back. In both hands, powerful energy balls grew, and she fired continuously at where Mizu had crashed. But Mizu was already back up in the air, though with a lot of damage done. He too tried to attack Pan, but with her increased powers and abilities, she swiftly dodged, blocked, and avoided all of his attacks. She tried to slip one punch into his stomach, but he had his hand covering it at the moment, so she had hit his hand. His facial expression changes, looking nervously at the cracked ring on his index finger. His power dropped, and looked confused. ***So that's what's controlling him. I know it. That guy, when we first met him, he was different than he is now. He had softer looking eyes, a warm heart, but I can feel, little by little, an evil power was overcoming him. That has to be it. That golden ring.*** "Prepare yourself for your final blow!!" exclaimed Pan as she positioned herself into a special form. She held both of her hands on her right side, and started to yell, "Ka- Me-" and an energy ball started to form between her hands. "Ha- Me-" The tone in her voice rose, and watched Mizu carefully, as he just tried to prepare himself. "HA!!!" She released, bringing her arms forward and aiming very carefully. Though this is a very big attack, she trusted her Kamehameha wave. Still controlling the energy beam with her own supply of energy, she made a direct hit on his ring. The whole area turned multicolored as the ring broke, then disappeared into her attack. A huge cracking sound filled everyone's ears, and she saw as the dark spirits within the ring were destroyed. Mizu dropped to the floor, not from being hit by the Kamehameha wave but from the impact of it. Pan flies down after him, and takes a few steps towards Mizu. Frightened, he tries to crawl back. He looks smaller than he was before. Mizu looks up at Pan's face, and her expression has changed also. She was out of her super saiyan state, and had soft, warm eyes, and a small but sweet smile on her scratched up face. She approached him slowly, and then kneeled down besides him. Mizu is now very small, in his original state. He looks like an injured and helpless child, and has tears in his weak eyes. Pan sticks her hand out, and Mizu jumps, for he had thought it was a punch. Seeing his reaction, Pan giggles slightly. "It's okay Mizu, don't be afraid of me. All I came here to ask was to be friends." Pan says with a soft and caring voice. ***Friends. I had never had a friend before. I was always picked on, hated, and entrusted*** thought Mizu. He looked up at Pan once more. Her smile hadn't gone anywhere, it was still there. She still had her hand out, waiting for him to accept. Mizu finally learned that this was not Pen, but a complete opposite. This was Pan, a girl that just wants to be his friend. A smile crossed his face, tears streamed down his cheek like rivers, and his hand reached for Pan's. They shook, smiled, and forgave each other in that same moment. But then, Pan falls to the side, and can't seem to move much. ***She came to ask to be friends all the way over here, with all her pain and powerless body. She must have gotten some poison too, and with all those injuries. oh what have I done? How can I help?*** Just then, he saw a golden trimmed pouch in her pocket. Seeing that, he remembers that he has one too, and inside, he has hid his last sensu bean. He hurriedly searches for it, and once found, gives it to Pan. After eating the sensu bean, she seems to have gotten back some of her energy, but is not fully recovered. She can barely walk, and doesn't know what to do to the others to help. "I will help you and them, I have healing powers too," Mizu says desperately, not wanting to lose another friend. "Thanks," Pan whispers. First he heals himself a little so he could be more help, then heals Pan some more. Then he rushes to the others, and heals and treats them for the acid and poison. Soon everyone has enough power to walk, and are curious to know who this little creature is. "It's Mizu, the real Mizu. The one we were fighting was controlled by an evil power, and it wanted to destroy us. But this little boy is okay; I know we can trust him. He's my friend now." Pan briefly explains. Everyone's reactions are different at first, but come to an agreeing conclusion in the end. They accepted Mizu's apology and accepted him as their new friend. Mizu's heart has changed, he had never felt this welcome in his whole life. ***Maybe I can really trust them. As my first real friends. Friends that won't betray me like all the others.*** Bura interrupts his thoughts, "You look so cute small. And I know what you will look like when you're all grown up. Let's get married when you're older, okay?" She seems very cheerful and warm. Mizu smiles, but is unable to answer. "She means it as a joke, Mizu," Pan tells him, with a great smile on her face. "Hey, maybe not!" Bura replies, hugging the cute little demon. "Hey, then you have competition!" Marron says as she runs toward Bura and Mizu, and takes him from Bura. "No! He's MINE!" "No way! He's all mine!" Bura and Marron fight over the little creature, as Pan laughs watching them. Gohan approaches Pan. "You finally did it, Pan, I'm proud of you." "Thanks," replies Pan shyly. She looks up and sees that even Vegeta seems impressed that she was able to go super saiyan. Trunks sits down next to her. "Great fighting you did Pan," and gives her a million watt smile. "Thanks," she replies once more, but blushing. Trunks leans over and places a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiles shyly, and runs off to play with the others, recording the events of this day in her head, this day she shall never forget. And above the skies in Heaven, her grandfather Goku watches over, with a great smile on his face. "That's my girl." 


End file.
